The Life They Always Wanted
by heyalove8713
Summary: Brittana Future Fic! Brittany and Santana are married, with children, happy... Lots of fluff, smut, and cuteness, with a little drama and angst... If its not your thing...dont read. if it is...enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I am incredibly nervous about posting this new story… but you asked for it so here goes…. **

**I own nothing Glee.**

**THIS IS ALL MADE UP!**

**Enjoy :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Santana Lopez-Pierce stood in the kitchen of her huge 38,000 square foot home, making breakfast for her wife. Today was Brittany's birthday, her 30th birthday to be exact. She had taken the day off to spend with her which was easy since she was pretty much her own boss. After she graduated top of her class from Colombia, she came back to Lima and worked for a practice for a while, but it wasn't her thing, one day she ran into Mercedes Jones who was also a lawyer, they joined forces, and LJ Law firm has been number one in Lima since. Santana was hoping Britt would stay home, but she knew better; Brittany loved the dance studio, it was not even work to her. After high school, Brittany went to Julliard, where she and Santana lived in a cramped studio apartment but they loved every second of it. Of course, they had their moments, but for the most part Santana Lopez's life was perfect. She always had hoped for this, but it was not until that faithful morning that she knew her life would be just that. One hot August morning, Brittany dragged San out of bed, insisting she needed to show her something up on the roof of their building, only to find when they got up there Britt had set up a morning picnic, it was there Britt asked San to marry her, Santana thought back to that morning.

"_Baby, wake up please?" Brittany shook Santana trying to get her to budge. _

"_Noo" She moaned, almost incoherently. _

"_San, please, I really need to show you something." _

_Santana rolled over and forced herself to open her eyes. "What time is it?" _

"_4:55" Brittany told her. _

"_AM?" San asked shocked. _

"_Yes, please come on San this is important to me." _

_Santana could not say no, as much as she wanted to, and believe me she wanted to, but looking into B's huge blue eyes, there was no way she could say no. "Fine" She said sitting up. _

"_Yay, thank you" Brittany squealed, "come on, it's on the roof." _

"_The roof, seriously Britt this better be good." She said as she followed B out the door and up the stairs to the rooftop. She was stunned when she stepped out onto the ledge, "seriously?" She asked as she saw a blanket set up with a picnic basket on it, with flowers all around. "You did this yourself?" _

"_Mostly" She smiled proud of herself, "Quinn and Kurt helped a little, but only cause I locked myself up here, so I had to call them to come open the door." _

_Santana smiled, than looked around, "this is gorgeous B, but why did we have to do this at the butt crack of dawn?" _

"_Cause," B smiled "The suns about to rise, and I wanted to watch it with you." _

_Santana kissed Brittany, you are amazing." _

"_Come sit" She said pulling out breakfast,, "I have your faves, pop tarts, Nuetella, and orange juice." _

_Santana smiled because these were all Brittany's favorites, "I love you" _

"_And I love you, Oh and I have this too." Brittany said pulling out a ring box. She opened up the box, "Now its not much, because we are college students struggling, but I saved and saved, I love you Santana so much, and you have always been there for me, will you marry me?"_

_San instantly got tears in her eyes, she always thought that she would be the one to ask this question but she couldn't be more thrilled that this was happening. _

"_Yes, of course." She said and kissed B._

Looking back on that day it was hard to believe they had been married seven years already. As Santana was grabbing plates out of the cupboard, she heard the sound of footsteps coming the stairs then the kitchen door swung open.

"Hi Mama" The little Brittany lookalike came through the door.

"Hello Emma." The bright blue-eyed 5-year-old girl climbed up onto a kitchen chair at the table. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, but I had a dream I was being chased by a crayon, it was scary." Santana smiled, sometimes this child was so Birtt, she had that same innocence she had in high school. "Where's Olivia?"

"Upstairs asleep with Mommy, do you remember what today is?" She asked flipping the pancake over.

"Mommy's birthday!" Emma smiled.

"That's right, why don't you go get her presents we wrapped out of the closet while I finish her breakfast, then we can take Mommy up her birthday breakfast."

"Okay Mama, I'll be right back!"

San started to plate breakfast when her cell phone rang; she looked down at the caller ID to see who it was, Quinn.

"Hi, Q" San answered.

"Hi S, what are you doing?"

"Making B breakfast, what are you doing?"

"Getting Ella ready for school, we're still on for dinner tonight right?" Ella was the same age as Emma, and they were even in the same class. It was really fun for Brittany and Quinn to be pregnant together, and it was nice for Santana to have Puck to go through it with, the hormones, that is.

"Yes ma'am and you're getting the girls from school today?"

"I am" Quinn answered, "What are you doing with Livia today?"

"Her Uncle Kurt and Blaine are picking her up in an hour."

"Mama I'm ready!" Emma yelled coming back into the kitchen.

"Okay baby, Hey Q I gots to go, I will text you later love you."

"You too, tell B happy 30th birthday, see you later" Quinn said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that Mama?"

"Your Auntie Quinn" Santana told her, "Okay you got the gift?"

"Yes, good thing Tubby Jr. didn't find it, you know he'd tell Mommy what it was."

"Right, good thing!" She smiled, "Come on lets go."

They walked up the stairs and started down the hall when she heard Brittany singing with Olivia, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Emma yelled as they walked into Santana and Brittany's huge bedroom.

"Thank you!" Brittany said, Emma ran over and jumped on the bed Brittany immediately wrapping her in her arms giving her a huge hug, than tickling her, and Olivia.

"Happy birthday love" Santana said placing the try over Britt on the bed.

"Thanks San, this looks amazing." Brittany said looking down at her plate.

"Mama, birfday?" Olivia asked looking at Santana.

"Yes, baby its Mommy's birthday."

"Appy-birfday" Olivia said taking both of her hands and placing them on Brittany's cheeks. Santana just sat back watching Brittany interacting with their children; she could not help but smile. While Emma was a little Britt, her baby sister Olivia was the total opposite, a little Santana, a perfect olive complexion, dark hair, dark eyes, and a little spit-fire for a one in a half year old.

"Thank you Liv"

"You want a bite girls?"

"Yes!" Emma said with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay fifteen minutes with mommy Em, then we have to get you ready for school."

"I have to go to school, but it's Mommy's birthday" Emma whined.

"And we are going to have a party tonight with your aunts and uncles and all of your cousins, but yes, you have to go to school" San said firmly.

Emma got a look on her face as if she were about to throw a fit, "Emma, good attitude please!" Brittany said to her.

"Yes, Mommy" She said taking a piece of bacon off her mom's plate.

"I am going to shower; I'll take the monster with me, yeah?"

Brittany looked over at Olivia who had already managed to have herself covered in syrup. "Probably a good idea" She smiled.

"Yeah she's messy!" Emma giggled.

"Come on you little rascal, let's go shower kiss you mommy and tell her you love her" San bent down so Liv could kiss Britt.

"Love Mama."

"And I love you baby" Britt kissed her, than Santana, "And I love you too."

"I love you baby, eat your breakfast and Liv and I will go shower."

Santana and Olivia went into the bathroom and Santana started the shower, "Mama?" the little girl asked.

"Yes" San responded.

"I love you"

Santana's heart melted, "I love you too baby girl, now come on let's get you cleaned up; your Uncles Kurt and Blaine will be here soon."

"Kk, and Bane, Get me?" she asked excited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About forty-five minutes later, San and Brittany were sitting on the couch, with Olivia in between them watching Mickey Mouse Club House, when there was a knock at the door.

"I get it," Olivia said super excited.

"How bout mama gets it," Santana said.

"Hello" Kurt said as the door opened.

"Hi boys" Santana greeted them, "come in please."

Kurt and Blaine had aged beautifully; they really looked no different from high school, well besides the fact that Blaine was now sporting a little scruff. They had maintained a long distance relationship while Blaine was in California and Kurt was in New York for college, and ended up back in Lima about 8 years ago when they started their now very successful clothing line called Klaine.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Blaine asked.

"Right here" Brittany walked over and hugged Blaine, "Hey, could you come to the studio tomorrow to help me with some choreography?"

"Oh for sure" Blaine said, "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you, are you coming tonight?"

"Duh" Kurt said, "we would not miss that for the world."

"Good, and you're okay taking Liv this afternoon, it's not an inconvenience?" San asked.

"Of course it's not, Livi, is never an inconvenience huh, come here baby!" She ran to Blaine and he scooped her up.

"Here's her bag," Britt said, "and we will get her at 4."

"Why don't we just bring her when we come for the party at six, that way you have all day to yourselves, because Puck said they have Emma." Kurt suggested.

"You're sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, yes take her have fun, thank you!"

"Wow, someone is excited to have s-e-x" Kurt laughed.

"VERY!" Santana said.

"Okay, well we will get out of here; have fun girls and happy birthday B."

"Okay thanks, and bye bye Olivia, we love you."

"Love you Mama" she kissed San "Love you mommy" she kissed Britt, "I see you at party later, I help blow candles."

"I can't wait love, have fun with your uncles, and be good" Britt waved.

"Thanks guys, we love you." San said

"We love you too," Kurt said.

Brittany shut the door, and then turned and Santana pushed her up against the door, put her arms above her head, and kissed her passionately. "Well Happy Birthday to me" B said when she San pulled away.

"Are you ready for your present?" Santana smirked.

"Wait, I thought we were about to have sex?" B asked a little confused.

"Oh we are, come on, upstairs"

Brittany followed Santana upstairs, when they got into their room, San through Britt down on the bed and crawled on top of her straddling her at her torso. "Take this off" Britt tugged at her shirt.

Santana lifted her shirt off and Brittany sat up and kissed the curves of Santana's breasts, and then reached around and unhooked her bra throwing it on the floor. Santana did the same lifting Brits shirt over her head and taking off her bra, discarding it on the floor with her clothes. She laid Brittany back down and crawled back on top of her taking one of her breasts in her mouth, and the other one in her hand. Brittany covered her mouth to muffle her moans, "It's okay we're alone" Santana removed her hand, "I want to hear you, I never get to hear you anymore" she said her breathing heavy from being so turned on.

Britt moaned "yes baby, that feels so good" She let her hand slid down to her own core, and slid off her sweat pants, she put her own hand on her sex.

San looked down, seeing what she was doing, "Hey that's my job!" She replaced her hand with Britt's, "Oh my god, you're wet!"

Britt moaned louder this time, "that feels incredible."

Santana let two fingers slip into Brittany, who gasped, "Yeah baby, right there."

"Good?" San asked.

"Great" Brittany said, riding Santana's fingers.

Santana removed her fingers and kissed Britt than slid down kissing every inch of Brittany's skin on the way down until she reached her center. Brittany moaned, as Santana licked at her folds, letting one finger slide into Britt as she licked at her core. Brittany moaned, "Oh yes, baby, that feels so good." Santana continued to lick and she found that spot inside her that drove her nuts. Brittany screamed when she pressed on it. "I am going to come San" Brittany moaned.

"Yes, baby come for me" San coaxed.

Brittany sat up a little so the sensations were greater, and within seconds, she was there. "Yes San, yes!"

Santana continued to touch her, until she came down from her orgasm, then crawled back up and kissed her lips. "Happy birthday" she smiled.

"Thank you baby" Britt said. "So what are we doing today?"

"You mean you're not going to work?" San smiled.

"No, no dance studio today… I got my classes covered, I knew you were taking the day off and I know you don't want to go to the dance studio… so, what are we going today?"

"Well, I thought we could go somewhere special." She smiled.

"Where?" Brittany asked excited.

"You'll see, let's get ready to go." Brittany got this look on her face; the biggest smile san had seen in a while. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just, SO happy… I have the best life, the best wife, the most amazing children... San, I want another one."

"Another what, baby?"

"Yes, I want another one, please? I want to carry again."

"Britt, can we talk about this later? Let's get ready to go have a beautiful day, and we can discuss it later."

Brittany kissed San, "sure baby, just think about it okay? I am going to jump in the shower really fast, I love you."

"I love you too." Santana said than Brittany was off. _Another baby?_ Santana thought, _Life is so perfect right now…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: So this is chapter one, I promise this story has depth, I have about 5 chapters in the works, there will be fluff, romance, sexytimes, and even a little drama/angst. IF you're interested and want more, PLEASE LET ME KNOW… I was nervous to post, cause I didn't know if anyone would be interested in it…. Love you all for your support, you're truly amazing. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER, STILL COVERING SOME BACK STORY. REVIEW PELASE. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE, ALL MADE UP IN MY HEAD. **

**ENJOY :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

Brittany was in the shower and Santana had gotten dressed. She was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her coffee thinking about what Britt had said. "_Another baby",_ Of course she wanted another one, but It had been a constant source of 'turmoil' Santana was not against another child, she was just against Brittany carrying as she insisted and the reasons for that were simple. Britt had a rough delivery with Emma, to say the least. Her pregnancy was smooth, no problems, or complications close to perfect to be honest. But after four hours of labor with Emma, things went south. She couldn't help but think back to that day.

"_San this really hurts!" She squeezed Santana's hand through yet another contraction. _

"_I know Brit-brit, but you can do this think of how awesome it is going to be when it's here." _

"_San I told you, stop calling our child 'it'!" _

"_Well, if you would have let us find out the gender I could call our baby what it is." _

"_I want to be… SUR- Shit!" She squeezed harder. _

_Than the monitors started to go nuts beeping, the nurse came in right away. _

"_What's going on?" Santana was clearly nervous. _

_The nurse ignored Santana, "Heart beat dropping" was all she said, then two other nurses walked in, and one stopped to talk to Brit and San. _

"_The baby is in distress, we are going to get you to the OR ad take the baby out." _

"_You mean a C-section?" Santana could barely speak. _

"_Yes, it's the best option for both mom and baby" The nurse said gently "she has gotten the imbilicacord wrapped around her, which is causing Brittany's pressure to drop as well. we will let you gown up so you can be in the room if you want." _

"_Please go San" She looked over Britt had tears in her eyes. _

"_Of course, there is nowhere else I would be baby." Than it clicked, the nurse said 'she and her'… their baby was a girl. _

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Britt snapped San out of her thoughts walking into the kitchen, looking beautiful as always. She was wearing a pair of dark Denim Skinny jeans, a long olive-y green V-neck shirt, and her chocolate brown uggs.

"Nothing" she did not want to bring up that day now today was supposed to be perfect she didn't want to argue. "You look awesome" she stood and kissed Brit, ready?"

"Yup, do you think I should take my big jacket or just my hoodie?"

"Bring both it may snow today." Lima was super cold in January; they were due for a snow soon. They headed out the door headed to a location unknown to Britt, "we got out of the house so fast, I felt like we were missing something."

"We were, our daughters it's so weird not having the kids." She said looking behind at the empty back seat.

"I know, but we need days like this, just us, to recharge and have some alone time" Santana took Brit's hand and kissed it.

About fifteen minutes later they pulled up to their destination; San looked at Brittany's eyes got huge with excitement. "We're going to the aquarium?"

"Yes ma'am, you always say that this is the 'perfect' date place when we are here with the girls."

"It is, come on what's more romantic then fish?"

Santana laughed as she could think of about fifty things off hand, "Well, I listened and not only are we going to go to the aquarium we are going to eat here, in the 'fish room'."

"We can't eat there San." Brittany stopped in her tracks.

"Why not?" San looked at Britt confused.

"Because I can't eat fish when I'm surrounded by them!"

"Baby, we aren't going to eat fish, we are going to eat in the restaurant here, it's called the fish room because you're surrounded by fish love."

"Oh okay" Brittany grabbed her hand again and headed in the door, "Sorry, that was stupid."

"Hey stop that, nothing you say is stupid don't you ever say that okay?"

Britt looked at Santana, gave her a soft smile, and nodded, "You're the best San you get me, and you always have."

"Cause you're my other half baby, you make me better I love you."

Brittany leaned over and kissed her, "I love you too San."

Britt and San walked the whole aquarium it took them about three hours, because Brittney wanted to '_really _see all of the fish', but Santana didn't mind she couldn't have been more content as her and her gorgeous wife walked hand and hand Brittany pointing out her favorites, she couldn't take her eyes off the fish, and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her. She could not be luckier; Brittany was the best thing that ever happened to her, she made her softer side come out, and now her girls too, Santana never thought that she would want to be a mom, she thought back to that conversation with Brittany shortly after they had married.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Are you kidding me?" Brittany was shocked. _

"_No, I don't want em." _

"_Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce, you mean to tell me you don't want children, like ever?"_

"_Yes, Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce, I mean to tell you I don't want children, like ever. Why do we need children, life is perfect with just us…?"_

"_Well that just…. Sucks! I wish you would have told me this sooner." She got up and walked away. _

"_WHY, SO YOU COULD HAVE MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE?" Santana's fiery side was making an appearance and she didn't even know why. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Where are you at?" Brittany asked as they sat down for lunch at the restaurant; they were seated in the 'view room' where they were surrounded by all kinds of fish, sea turtles, dolphins, and even sharks.

"Sorry" Santana said snapping out of it.

"You have been doing that a lot today; are you okay?" Brittany took her hand across the table.

"Yes, of course" Santana smiled, "I am having a great day with you."

"This is incredible" Brittany looked around wide eyed, "a perfect day."

"Do you remember your 20th birthday?"

The waiter came over and introduced himself as Brandon and asked what he could get them to drink, "I will have an iced tea" Santana looked to Britt, she nodded, "make that two please?"

"Would you like a minute to look over menus?" Brandon asked.

"Yes please" Britt said.

"No problems our appetizers are on the front page and our lunch specials are on the back, I will be with you in just a minute or so then." Brandon pointed out the menu and then walked away.

"Yes" Britt smiled, "I remember my 20th it was amazing the first time I had ever been out of the country how could I not?"

"The Caribbean was perfect." Santana smiled, "I really wanted to do something amazing for this birthday, but it's a little harder with the girls."

"You know what would make this birthday even better than the Pirate trip?"

Santana laughed at the question, Brittany referred to the Caribbean as the 'Pirate trip' because of the movie Pirates of the Caribbean, the whole flight there she asked if Santana thought they would see Captain Jack Sparrow. "What?" she inquired, wanting to know what could possibly top that trip, they barley wore clothes the whole time, and if they did it was a bathing suit.

"A baby" Brittany knew the response she was going to get from San.

"I don't want to fight about this again Brit."

"Why won't you even talk about it?" Brit asked.

"Because, I can't go through that again" She looked down at the table.

"It won't it was a freak accident even the Doctor said so, and he said it would be SAFE to carry again."

"Can we please talk about this later?" Santana said not wanting to ruin the day, she did not want to budge on this, and she did not want to start an argument, not today.

"Santana, please at least think about it… please?" Brittany looked at her with _those _eyes.

"Okay, I will _think _about it, but that doesn't mean I will change my mind, it just means I will think about it, Okay?"

"Good enough for me" Brittany smiled, "Now back to the Pirate trip."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can I make my Mommy a card Auntie Quinn?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Ella do you want to make your Auntie B a card too?" Quinn went to the cabinet and got out colorful cardstock paper and markers.

"Yes!" Ella said excited, "Mommy can I have a cupcake?"

"No Ell, we are going to have cake tonight that is IF you let me finish it" Quinn owned one of the most successful bakeries in Lima.

"What kind of cake are we having Auntie Quinn?"

"Chocolate with raspberry filling" She answered whipping the frosting as her cell phone rang, "That would be your Daddy Ella," She said, she could tell by the ringtone, pour some sugar on me, he set it himself.

"Can I answer it?" Emma asked.

"Yes, please" Quinn said the phones in my apron pocket.

Emma reached in, got the phone out, and answered it, "Hello Uncle Noah."

"_Hello Emma" _Puck said, she was the only person he let call him that, one day Emma asked her uncle what his name was because Mama said it wasn't really Puck that that was just his nickname, and after he told her she started calling him 'uncle Noah' and it stuck. _"Where is your Auntie Quinn?"_

"Right here, she is making my Mommy's cake."

"_Can I talk to her?" _

"He wants to talk to you Auntie."

"Okay can you please put it on speaker, press the green button, and set it on the table" Emma did just that. "Hello, you're on speaker hands are covered in frosting"

"Okay, how are you babe?"

"Good, trying to get the cake done, and keep these rugrats in check."

"Do you want me to come get the girls?" He asked, "I am done at the office." Puck continued his pool cleaning business after high school in California, Quinn was at Yale, when she in her second year when Puck called her out of the blue one night, to tell her that he had seen Shelby and Beth at a local café, they talked for hours that night and had remained in constant communication after that. Sending little texts here and there; they also remained in close contact with Shelby and Beth, just talking on the phone and sending pictures back and forth until one day Shelby called and invited Quinn out to California for Beth's 5th Birthday, of course she went and and from there Puck and Quinn took off, Quinn decided to leave Yale and move back to Lima to pursue her love for baking opening up a bakery, Puck moving his company headquarters to Lima, it was so successful now that he was in three states he now just ran the business end of it from Lima.

"Please, that would be great! Did you pick up Britt's present?"

"Yeah, all done. When are we going to tell everyone about the… ya know?"

"I don't know soon, not on Brittany's birthday that's the last thing she needs, with wanting to have another one and all, you should really talk to San about that see what her deal is." Quinn said trying to whisper.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you're her best friend…"

"Okay well I will see, I'm almost there be there in ten minutes."

"Beth's coming tonight; you need to remember to get her." Quinn reminded him.

"I know I already talked to Shelby, she is going to stay the next couple of nights too Shelby has to go in for a marrow test after chemo today."

"Is someone going with her?"

Shelby and Beth also moved back to Lima about a a year and a half ago, when Shelby was diagnosed with cancer, she wanted Beth to be close to Quinn and Puck and her new sister Ella she was ten in a half at the time, they had all had a wonderful relationship now.

"Yeah her sister Rose and I think Rachel is going to go over there after the party and sit with her for a while."

"Okay I will see you soon, I love you."

"Love you too babe" he said then hung up.

"Finish up those cards girls; you're going to go home until the party." Quinn told them getting back to the cake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

"That was an amazing day." Brittany smiled.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, but we have one more stop before your party tonight." Santana told her.

"What where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I have a feeling you will love it."

Brittany took Santana's hand excited about her next surprise. "I love you so much San."

"I love you too B."

"I don't think I will ever know how I got so lucky; I mean I could have ended up with a robot…"

"You mean Artie?" Santana laughed.

"Yes, I am convinced he is part robot San." Santana just laughed harder, "Hey you could have ended up with Fishy Mouth."

Santana was now laughing so hard her stomach hurt, "wait who?"

"Sam, you know 'Fishy Mouth'"

"_Trouty Mouth" _She corrected her, "And NO I couldn't have, I only dated Sam to get over you… or make you jealous."

"I only dated Artie because I thought he could make me powerful." Brittany said under her breath.

"You're so funny." Santana said, "There is never a dull moment with you."

"I miss the girls; can we call Blaine and check on Olivia?"

"Sure, but we are almost to our next stop so make it a quick call okay."

Britt nodded and pulled out her cell phone and put it on speaker.

"_Hello" _Blaine answered.

"Hi, how's everything going?"

"_Great" He said, "How is everything going there?" _

"Awesome we went to the aquarium, so much fun. Can I talk to her?"

"_She is down for a nap right now; we can call you when she gets up if you want." _

"Sounds great, Kiss her for me."

"_Will do, have a great rest of your day and we will see you tonight, love you B." _

"Love you Blaine, Kurt too thanks for everything!"

"_Any time, you know we love to have her." _He said.

Brittany hung up the phone and noticed that they had stopped moving, "Shut up" She said looking up at where they were, "I haven't been here in years." She had a huge smile on her face. "What are we doing?"

"Come on this is where your surprise is." She gestured getting out of the car. Brittany followed having no idea what was going to happen, but she was super excited to see.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST,HOPE YOU LIKED IT. GLEE WAS AWFUL LAST WEEK HUH? LOL, REVIEW FOR MORE, NEXT IS SANTANA'S NEXT SURPRISE/BIRTHDAY PARTY. THIS IS A BRITTANA FIC, BUT WANTED TO GIVE SOME BACKROUND ON OTHER CHARACTERS, AS THEY WILL HAD LITTLE STORY LINES AS WELL. POSTING IT WAS ALWAYS YOU TOMORROW SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT, HONEYMOON CHATPER.  
THANK YOU ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS AND SUPPORT. **

**HEYALOVE.**


End file.
